big_windupfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Ren Mihashi
|Groupe sanguin = AB |Lycée= Lycée Nishiura |Année= 1 |Classe = 9 |Famille = Père Mère Cousin Cousin |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = Chapitre 1 |Seiyu = Tsubasa Yonaga |Anglais= Sean Teague |Bras au lancé = Droit|Position de base = Lanceur|Uniforme de jeu# = 1|Position entrainement = |Position en club = Premier batteur (Entrainement)}} Ren Mihashi (三橋 廉 Mihashi Ren) est le personnage principal de l'anime et manga , Big Windup. Il est le lanceur actuel et l'as de l'équipe de baseball du Lycée Nishiura et l'ancien lanceur , et "ace" , du Collège Mihoshi , dont la nervosité et l'extrême manque de confiance en soi est en contradiction avec son habileté, à la suite de sa passion et de son dévouement au lancer. Histoire Durant ses années de collège, Mihashi a été harcelé par ses coéquipiers dans son équipe de baseball après avoir sois disant gagné sa place grâce à du favoritisme (l'école appartenait à son grand-père). Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient irrités à cause de ça et trouvaient que leur lanceur de remplacement, Kâno, a bien plus de talent que Mihashi. Maglrès cela, celui-ci ne voulait jamais quitter le monticule, afin d'être présent parmi les joueurs. En effet, il était ignoré, semblant être invisible à ses anciens coéquipiers. Le seul qui le défendait était Kâno, cependant ils ne voulaient rien entendre. Parce qu'il se sentait inutile, il s'était dit de changer d'école pour finalement aller à Nishiura et par la suite ne plus pratiquer le baseball, convaincu qu'il n'avait rien d'un bon lanceur, ni même d'un batteur ou de n'importe quel autre rôle. Malgré sa promesse, il fut vite rompu car l'entraîneuse Momoe l'a directement questionné et n'a pas pu réagir, répondant immédiatement à ses questions. Même si, convaincu par le fait d'être un moins que rien, ses nouveaux coéquipiers le trouvent bon, surtout le receveur, Takaya Abe, étonné de sa précision parfaite et encore plus étonné lorsqu'il apprend que le lanceur divise sa zone de frappe en 9 sections, ce qui est au dessus d'un joueur professionnel qui lui en diviserait que 4. Ses frappes sont assez lentes mais ses balles sont différentes de tous les autres lancers : ils ont un léger effet, surprenant souvent les batteurs, donnant l'impression qu'ils "flottent". Avec une formation de Momoe, il arrivera plus tard à rendre ses lancers plus rapides. Apparence Mihashi a des cheveux mi-longs, orange-brun et des yeux noisette. Il est soit vu portant le club de baseball ou les uniformes de l'école, soit des vêtements de sport. Personnalité Mihashi est souvent vu anxieux et a une très faible confiance en soi. Il a toujours eu cette personnalité. Cependant, il est devenu beaucoup plus prononcé au collège au moment où il a été intimidé par ses coéquipiers sur l'équipe de baseball. En tant que tel, il a du mal à dire son opinion qui conduit souvent à l'irritation d'Abe. Malgré sa faible confiance en soi, Mihashi est très têtu, refusant d'abandonner le monticule même s'il est épuisé voir à bout de ses forces ou qu'il commence à perdre le contrôle de ses lancers. Il se sent également contrarié par l'idée de l'équipe qui a besoin d'un lanceur de réserve, allant jusqu'à Tajima écrire le numéro « 1 » sur le dos de son uniforme afin d'accepter l'idée. Il adore le lancer tellement que sa mère mentionne qu'il tient toujours une balle, même dans son sommeil. Les notes de Mihashi sont très mauvaises, et il dit qu'il a dû travailler dur pour entrer dans Nishiura. Malgré sa maladresse, il est également montré pour avoir un talent dans la cuisine et est assez confiant pour dire à Abe que faire dans la cuisine. Il est tout à fait crédible et aime manger. Il reprend sa confiance peu à peu depuis son intégration dans l'équipe de Nishiura, en premier grâce à Abe qui essayait par tout les moyens de ne pas l'affecté autant physiquement que moralement, grâce à ses coéquipiers qui posent une grande confiance en lui et grâce aux victoires. Ainsi, il se sent moins inutile et continue d'aller de l'avant. Mihashi place une très grande confiance en Abe, mais plus tard il comprendra qu'il ne devrait pas dépendre que de lui, et fera par tout les moyens de ne pas compter que sur lui, mais sur lui-même. Le receveur en est d'ailleurs très heureux de l'entendre dire cela, et continueront d'avancer. Par ailleurs, d'après sa cousine Ruri Mihashi, depuis le collège Mihashi ne souriait plus du tout alors que depuis le lycée, il est devenu rayonnant de bonheur. Relations Takaya Abe Au début, la communication ne passait pas très bien, voir pas du tout. Mihashi ne voulait pas l'irrité mais Abe lui perdait souvent et rapidement son sang-froid. Mihashi respecte grandement Abe et lui est éternellement reconnaissant de vouloir être son receveur. Grâce au receveur, il peut enfin utiliser pleinement ses compétences, et lui remercie souvent car c'est grâce à la compétence d'Abe de lire dans l'équipe adverse qu'il peut mettre des Out. Celui-ci apprécie grandement combien Mihashi travaille dur sur son contrôle et son dévouement à lancer tout le long du jeu, même si l'autre croit fermement que sans Abe, il serait juste inutile, au point qu'Abe promet de ne pas tomber malade ou blessé pendant 3 ans, c'est à dire tout le lycée, pour rattraper tous les lancers de Mihashi. Plus tard dans le manga, on les voit se communiquer mieux et sans la tension qu'ils avaient au début. Alors qu'Abe commence à mieux comprendre Mihashi, lui, en retour, parle plus clairement et plus vers son receveur. (Notamment le cas à la fin de la saison 2) Yūichirō Tajima Il s'entend bien avec le reste de ses coéquipiers, en particulier Tajima, qui semble toujours le comprendre, même lorsque Mihashi ne peut que bégayer quelques mots, parfois même par une agitation. Tajima agit souvent comme un grand frère de Mihashi, le protégeant et s'énervant s'il pense qu'il est victime d'intimidation. Il est également montré que Mihashi sortirait avec Tajima assez souvent vu que son grand-père et sa famille appellera Mihashi par son prénom. Hamada Yoshirō Lui et Hamada étaient de bons amis d'enfance. Ils vivaient dans le même immeuble jusqu'à ce que Mihashi s'éloigne. Ils jouaient au baseball ensemble, et Hamada avait donné à Mihashi son ancien gant quand il n'en avait pas. Ils ne parlent pas autant dans le présent, mais leur amitié d'enfance les uns avec les autres n'a pas encore disparu. Ruri Mihashi Il est également proche de sa cousine, Ruri, ayant vécu avec sa famille au collège, bien qu'il ne l'aime pas quand elle l'appelle « Renren ». Il est indiqué que, dans ses journées intermédiaires, il lui disait souvent de ne pas venir à ses matchs, pensant qu'il allait perdre et se rendre embarrassé devant Ruri. Cependant, cela a changé alors que Ren est entré au lycée, comme il l'appelait spécialement avant son match avec Tosei, lui demandant si elle pouvait venir. Shūgo Kanō Il est toujours ami avec Kanō en dépit d'être des rivaux pour le poste de lanceur au collège. Bien qu'il devienne plus formel avec Kanō à l'école, probablement hors de culpabilité de ne pas lui avoir renoncer le monticule, Kanō a toujours pensé que Mihashi était un meilleur lanceur que lui. Ils sont maintenant en bons termes à nouveau, et Mihashi appelle Kanō par son surnom d'enfance, 'Shuu-chan'. Dans le manga, après que Mihashi ait perdu un jeu important, il a envoyé un message à lui, en lui racontant à ce sujet et que lui aussi a perdu et cherchera Koshien la prochaine fois, et en tant que tel, ils deviennent de nouveau des rivaux. Citations * (À Abe) "Merci beaucoup, Abe-kun !" * (About Abe) "It's still morning and I've already been praised." * (To Abe) "It's not like I'm not scared at all, I mean my heart is pounding so fast thinking I might get hit. But it's a totally different kind of heart-pounding than it was in junior high." Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Lanceurs Catégorie:Lycée Nishiura Catégorie:Famille Mihashi Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Première Base